The recent reports of improved long-term microvascular complications during intensive glycemic control in the Diabetes Control and Complications Trial (DCCT) in type 1 diabetic patients and Kumamoto Trial and United Kingdom Prospective Diabetes Study (UKPDS) in type 2 diabetic patients calls for innovative approaches in the management of type 2 diabetes that can maintain long-term and sustained improvement in Hba1c. Thus, the primary objectives of our study are: 1) To determine efficacy of REP alone and in combination with MET or TROG on long-term glycemic control as assessed by HbA1c African Americans with type 2 diabetes. 2. To improve beta cell function, insulin sensitivy, (IS) as well as enhance glucose repaglinide (REP) alone or in combination with MET or TROG. 3. To assess the effects of REP alone and in combination with either TRO or MET on basal hepatic glucose production in AA patients with type 2 diabetes.